


Tugboat

by OliverRose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, M/M, Shy!Liam, Thing - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, big!liam, shy little, small!niall, train!au, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverRose/pseuds/OliverRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now stop it! Don’t be nervous, strategy and organization, remember? "</p><p>After he was forced into the second last carriage instead of the last one like he would usually sit in, he had seen a man with blonde hair and now he doesn't want to sit in the last carriage anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tugboat

**Author's Note:**

> totally got a prompt hella cool  
> short but sweet

* * *

Okay this is my last chance, he’s right there. Go for it. It’ll be fine.  
I looked down at my note cards, they were important. I used them for every situation; strategy and organization were the keys to getting things right. Strategy and organization. Strategy and organization. Strategy and org…

Oh god he gets more perfect and cute every time I look at him.

Now stop it! Don’t be nervous, strategy and organization, remember?

I had been seeing this same man for the past two weeks. That’s fourteen days, minus the last two Wednesdays where it seems he wasn’t taking the train. It must’ve been destiny because except for those two days, we have been sitting on the same carriage. Okay, maybe it wasn’t destiny, maybe the last carriage had been full one time (I hate that, I hate that because I always sit in the last car, I always sit there, always) so I was forced to sit in the second last one, and maybe I saw him there and I’ve been sitting in this carriage ever since.  
I noticed that maybe he liked a bit of organization too because he always sat or stood in the second last car, even if it was full, and he did this cute thing where if someone was sitting in his seat (seven seats from the door closest to the front of the train), he’d scrunch up his face and when the person left the seat, he’d sit down in it with a little bounce and a smile.

At the end of the day, no one was in the carriage except him and I, but he never noticed me. Maybe it was because he always had his headphones on and his eyes closed, swaying back and forth. Back and forth. Back and…Or maybe it was because I sat at the very other end of the carriage and kind of out of sight so he couldn’t see me when I looked at him. We were both the only people that got off at the stop that we did, but he still didn’t see me because I lingered so he wouldn’t.

That day I had written different cards, cards that I had never needed to use before.

My hands started to shake as I stood up and approached him. Calm down calm down okay okay okay strategy and organization. I had all my things written down and the situation was perfect. We were alone and he was very close now, my feet were moving closer, and we both got off at the next stop so if things went wrong I could just run away. Perfect, perfect, per…

I stood in front of him and somehow he knew I was there because he opened his little sparkly blue eyes and I was seeing them up close for the first time and his little pink lips opened a bit and his little up styled blonde hair was perfect and his little bum was sat on that seat and /god/ everything about him was so little and precious, he was like a porcelain rabbit and I just wanted to wrap him in blankets and pillows and keep him safe.

He took off his headphones and lay them on his lap, his eyes never leaving mine. My hands were shaking much too much, stop stop stop.

Talk.

“Hey…so…uhh…” I started, my hands gripping the cards. The cards! Read the cards! I glanced down and looked back up, my expression nervous, “Did you uh, did…(note card)…you fall out of heaven because um-“  
My hands shook so much that when I looked down again, the cards weren’t in my hands but they were falling to the floor. Nononononono.  
“Shit fuck oh god fuck,” I stuttered, stooping down and desperately started gathering them again. No this was all wrong, this was all wrong, “I-I’m so sorry, I-I, you’re-you’re just so pretty, I’m sorry.”

I stood up again and before I could even find the right damn card again, he was standing up, and _oh god_ I stuffed up, I really stuffed up and he’s going to leave.  
I looked up just in time to see his sparkly blue eyes close, and then I felt his little pink lips pouting against mine, and _no that’s not what it’s called, it’s called kissing, he was kissing me_.

He pulled away and gave me a little cheeky smile.

I instantly looked down at my cards and shuffled through them, some dropping to the floor. What do I do what do I do what do I do.  
“I um…” I stuttered urgently, “…don’t have a card…for this situation.”

Then the trained stopped and he grabbed his bag and my hand, and he pulled me out of the train and out of the train station, and down the street in the opposite direction to my house, and my cards fell and scattered but we didn’t stop for them.

We spent that night in his apartment, in his bedroom and we kissed a lot and did other naughty things that I can’t say. At first it was kind of confusing, but seeing him underneath me and on top of me and all around me seemed so perfect, and the way his blonde hair was just meant to be tugged by me, and the little noises that came out of his mouth just made everything incredible. And it was unorganized and had no planned strategy and was clumsy and wonderful and I learnt so many things about him, like how he liked to laugh a lot, and he liked to kiss and cuddle a lot, and how he liked big things, which was okay with me because I liked little things and everything about him was so _little_. And he was just so warm and fuzzy and squishy and tight and **little little little**.

We went again, over and over and even when I was too tired to do it again, he’d insist and we’d be back at it. We barely slept that night, but when we did he was cuddled to my chest and we both had big smiles on our faces.

* * *

 

In the morning I woke up at 11:36, when usually I’d wake up at 9:00. I saw him still sleeping, his hair unruly and his cheeks still red. He was so beautiful.  
When he woke up he looked like he was going to cry, and started talking about how he was sorry and how he had never slept with another guy before. So this time I pulled him up and snuggled into his chest and accidently fell asleep against his skin.

And after that we always rode the train together, and my seat wasn’t in the back of the carriage anymore, but actually right next to his. And when someone was sitting in his seat we’d both scrunch up our faces. He’d give me one of his headphones and we’d listen to old music from the 90’s because they were his favourite, and he would take my hand which felt so small in my big one.

When I moved into his apartment, we cuddled all the time and he’d dance around to ‘Come on Eileen’ by Dexys Midnight Runners, because that was his favourite song and he had read The Perks of Being a Wallflower four times and watched it twenty. Sometimes he insisted we have sex to that song, and we’d always start singing along at the same part and then giggling and cuddling eachother and it was weird and perfect.

He told me once that I reminded him of Joel from Eternal Sunshine for the Spotless Mind and I told him he reminded me of Merida from Brave because she was cheeky and Irish too, and he laughed because she was actually Scottish. He giggled harder because his hair was blonde, not red, and his mother wasn’t a bear. If she was I would have noticed the last time I saw her.

“I never told you I love you,” he whispered to me, when our faces were really close together and our noses were brushing.  
“I never told you I love you too,” I whispered to him, when our lips were feathering against eachother.

So in conclusion, he was small and I was big, but we were both weird and a bit clumsy so it was **perfect**.

**Author's Note:**

> (my url's flutterniall.tumblr.com btw)


End file.
